1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a picnic table. More particularly, the present invention is related to a foldable picnic table with telescoping pedestals.
2. Technical Background
Picnic tables offer the convenience of having a table and seating for the table combined into one unit. Picnic tables also offer the advantage of being able to seat a large number of people around one table. Picnic tables are generally used outdoors and have become increasingly popular as more and more people spend their leisure time outside. Picnic tables can be found in backyards, parks, campsites, and various other places. Picnic tables are also used indoors, primarily to provide temporary seating. They are often used in cafeterias, gymnasiums, homes, and other places.
Leaving a picnic table outside subjects it to potentially damaging elements which could shorten the life span of the picnic table. Thus, it is often desirable to be able to store the picnic table in a protected area. The often temporary nature of indoor picnic table use also creates a need to be able to store the table after using it. Unfortunately, most picnic tables are too bulky to store conveniently. Thus, it is desirable to have a foldable picnic table which can be collapsed for convenient storing.
Some foldable picnic tables require separate pieces to secure the picnic table in an unfolded position. These pieces are susceptible to being lost. Other conventional foldable picnic tables are complex in design, requiring simultaneous folding of the table's support pedestals. This can be a cumbersome task. Another disadvantage of conventional foldable picnic tables is that many are made with diagonal support braces or bench supports which limit the leg space of a person seated at the table. Many of the existing foldable picnic tables are uncomfortable to use either because of the flat benches or the sharp edges of the table.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that it would be an advancement in the art to provide a foldable picnic table that is fully self contained and does not have detachable parts. It would be another advancement in the art to provide a foldable picnic table that can be folded, one side at a time, thereby reducing the complexity of operation. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a foldable picnic table that maximizes the amount of leg room for a person sitting anywhere at the table. Finally, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a comfortable foldable picnic table at which to sit.
Such a foldable picnic table is disclosed and claimed herein.